Autoclaves are apparatuses that are typically used to sanitize medical and dental tools. Autoclaves such as the Statim 2000 and 5000 autoclaves sold by SciCan Ltd of Toronto, Ontario, Canada, include a water reservoir mounted inside a housing of the autoclaves. Both the reservoir and the housing include openings at the top of the autoclaves in which water may be poured into the reservoir. Such openings typically include a removable screen cup which intercepts objects that accidently fall into the openings. Also, such autoclaves may include a removable cap to cover the opening into the reservoir. In addition, such autoclaves typically include a removable cassette in which articles such as tools may be placed to be sterilized. However, it should be appreciated that in other models of autoclaves, rather than having a cassette, such autoclaves may include an interior chamber having racks and/or drawers in which articles may be placed inside the autoclaves. During operation, an autoclave consumes water from its reservoir for use with generating steam that sanitizes the articles placed in the autoclave.
Autoclaves may benefit from improvements.